


Welcome Home!

by dimitr_i



Series: The Tragedy of Loving You [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Baby Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, New Beginnings, New Dads, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Sappy Ending, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimitr_i/pseuds/dimitr_i
Summary: The Avengers tended to avoid gathering in public, lest it be for a conference or a mission that required such. As for the day to day, most of the team preferred the comfort of the tower.It was only a matter of time before they ended up crowded in a waiting room, tucked away in the corner.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Tragedy of Loving You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Welcome Home!

The Avengers tended to avoid gathering in public, lest it be for a conference or a mission that required such. As for the day to day, most of the team preferred the comfort of the tower. Those like Bruce and Tony tended to stay in their labs for days at a time, while members such as Bucky or Natasha could spend hours in the gym, only to repeat the next day. Barton liked to lounge around and watch the latest sci-fi, well, that or scare whoever was unlucky enough to walk under a vent. Thor and Sam came through more often then not, the latter staying more and more as time went by. Thor liked to visit his other friends and family, both on earth and back on Asgard. Steve could almost always be found in either the living room reading or down with Tony, drawing to his heart's content. 

Once Steve had managed to breakdown his walls, with the help of others, he fit seamlessly into the team. They came to like his quiet yet sarcastic remarks, perhaps Tony a bit more than the others. It was most surprising to Steve once he realized that he could, and maybe already did, think of the Avengers as his own family. It had scared him at first. The others watched as he appeared to shrink away just as he had opened up. It took quite a few arguments, an epiphany or two, and a well-timed confession to reel him back in. 

After the dust had settled, life, somehow, became much easier. No matter how much damage arose and how helpless they felt, they came home ready to face the next day.

With the team riding the wave, it was only a matter of time before they ended up crowded in a waiting room, tucked away in the corner. each seemed to be a different stage of stress. Clint couldn't decide between pacing a hole into the ground and sitting on the arm of Natasha's chair, his hands twitching. Natasha and Bucky sat next to each other, her whispering reassurances to the Captain. Bruce looked to be the calmest of the bunch, reading a book in the corner. Next to him was Thor, unusually quiet. Rhodey was also standing, leaning against the wall with his phone in hand. He was the first to notice Sam walk through the door carrying two trays of drinks. He waved the man over, gladly taking a coffee.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked as he passed out the drinks to the others. 

"Nope," Rhodey replied. 

"Shouldn't someone come out and like...tell us how it's going or something? Why has no one-" Natasha stopped Clint's rambling with a swift slap to the thigh. 

"Stop panicking over nothing, it's probably going just fine."

"But it's been hours!"

"And it could last another twenty, just calm down." Clint huffed but shrunk back into his seat. Sam handed him a hot chocolate and sat next to him, setting the carriers by his feet. Silence washed over them once again, the conversations around the room burying their own attempts. 

Hours passed, different families filing in and out, each receiving their happy news. It wasn't until later, right around midnight, that both Steve and Tony walked through the doors. Each wore vaguely damp sweats and a smile. The team jumped up, running over to meet the two men. The silence disappeared amongst the now ever-present chatter, each Avenger trying to ask a different question. Steve held a single hand up, the usual metal obscured by a latex glove. Slowly, the others calmed down, Tony stalling by clearing his throat for a bit longer than necessary. 

Finally, he smiled and said, "It's a boy," cheers erupted from the small crowd. They ignored the smiles and stares of the families around them, asking more questions to the new fathers. "May we come and see the child?" Thor asked. 

"Of course, Point Break. May's a bit tired but she did send us out here to herd you all in," the rest of the team followed the two through the hallways, stopping at the very last room. May was lying on the bed, talking with one of the nurses as the small bundle in her arms. May finally noticed as Tony walked up to her, poking at the bundle's feet. "How's the tough guy holding up?"

"Just fine, though you did miss the diaper change of a century. The next one is on you," they both laughed. 

"Of course it is. Can I?" He gestured toward the bundle, wiggling even more. May carefully set the child in his arms, tickling his toes as the team moved closer. "Guys, this is Peter Benjamin Carbonell Stark, our newest recruit." everyone cooed as the chubby face seemed to smile at them, reaching his wrinkly hands out for something to grab. He latched onto Bucky's hand that had been poking at his stomach. Steve appeared behind him, watching his friend whisper to Peter.

"You think you're strong, don't ya? You'll be knocking out Stevie in no time."

"Might be a bit off the mark, Buck." the Captain scoffed, swatting Steve's arm with his free hand.

"Don't be jealous, tough guy. It was only a matter of time before someone came around to take your title." Bucky peeled the baby's fingers off of his hand, giving room for the others to meet Peter. He and Steve drifted back, watching the others. Steve couldn't help but stare at Tony, his eyes brighter than any star. "I'm happy for you Steve. After everything you've been through, what we've been through...you deserve this, you know."

"When he brought it up for the first time, I was so scared. All I could think about was how much could go wrong. I've spent, years, trying to decide what I did and didn't deserve but now, when I look at him, it just goes away. He's just..."

"Yeah, that sounds right." 

"Steve, come here!" the team moved out of the way for Steve and Bucky to walk back over. Once he was closer, he saw why Tony had called him over. Peter had opened his eyes, bright blues staring up at him. 

"Why hello there, Pete." 

"You got eyes like Papa, don't you baby." 

"They're probably going to change, Tones." 

"But maybe he'll have your baby blues, leave me to dream," Tony said, waving off Steve's words. A nurse came over to Steve and Tony, tapping Steve's arm. 

"Ms. Parker sent in all the paperwork for you guys to bottle feed, do you have the formula ready?" 

"Yeah, can you grab the bag?" Steve grabbed a duffel-bag from the corner of the room. He pulled out a small cooler inside, stocked with a few premade bottles. 

"That's great, I can show you how to help him latch on if you'd like?"

"That would be amazing, please." The nurse led Tony toward the chair across the room, leaving Steve and the team. 

"We should probably go, leave the lovely couple to themselves," Natasha said, already ushering Clint out of the room. Everyone said goodbye, giving Steve a hug and a wave to Tony. Bucky was the last, leaning against the doorway. 

"How long do you think you're staying?" he asked.

"The doctor said he's nice and healthy, but we'll probably be here for another day or two before we leave."

"Do you have everything?"

"Clothes for all four of us once we're out of here, yes. We'll be fine Buck."

"Good, I'll come back tomorrow with some food for you guys, just call if you need anything else." Steve pulled Bucky into a hug before he could continue his rambling. 

"We'll be ok, Bucky. Thank you." Bucky squeezed back, gripping Steve's arm a bit too tight. 

"No problem, just let me know." he gave Steve one more slap on the back before leaving. He turned, watching as Tony tried to get Peter eating. 

"Come on over soldier, the pro has to show you how it's done."


End file.
